Rebel
by Jacqotte
Summary: Rapunzel is a rebel with a cause. She grew up in the shadow of the rich monarchy who stole from the locals for their own wealth. Stealing and dispersing the wealth is her method of choice. Little does she know that a stranger in a tower is about to change everything. Smut from the start. That's how she rolls.


Her calves ached as she pushed her legs faster and faster, sweat dripping and desperately trying to catch her breath. The dogs barked loudly in the distance and the ground vibrated from the pounding of horses. If she just got through the next 5 minutes of physical pain she'd be safe.

Rapunzel would be lying if she didn't get a thrill from close calls like this. Robbing rich monarchies had a satisfaction hard to beat. If they weren't willing to disperse their wealth she was happy to do it for them.

Just when she thought she was clear, running through thick forest, her foot caught on some ground ivy and she tumbled headfirst down a large mound. Her body was thrown about roughly, banging off sharp stones and through thick brambles. Finally, she hit the bottom and lay face first in the lush grass. « Dear God » she moaned as she tried to get up. Her shoulder was blazing with pain and her arms and legs scratched from the thorny brambles she'd fallen through. Having caugh herself, her gaze focused on her surroundings. It was a beautiful clearing framed with large willows and pines. Pushing herself carefully off the ground she struggled towards the abandoned tower in the middle of the clearing. Curiously the tower had no door, just a small window right at the top with a small rope hanging down the length of it.

In the distance she heard a whistle so she hastily climbed the tower to hide, her shoulder causing more and more agony the closer she got to the top. She fell into the dusty room, and cried out in pain as she hit the floor.

"Who are you?" and out of the shadow came a beautiful tall man, startling her. He had cropped dirty blonde hair, a lean body and an air of curiousity at this girl who had literally rolled into his home.  
"Who's asking?" she repsonded gruffly as she pulled herself off the floor awkwardly.  
"You are the one who barged in" he replyed curtly with a sly grin on his face.

"Sorry, I'm in agony... My shoulder... and I'm all cut up". He nodded and moved slowly towards her.

« Let me have a look at your shoulder » he soothed. His warm fingers ran across her shoulder blade. « I've got sole comfrey oil, it's a great plant for bone healing. » Rapunzel just nodded, her speech had failed her. She slid her shirt off her shoulder and he massaged the oil into her shoulder. « Hows that ? » he murmered quietly, « mhmm » was all she could manage, enjoying getting lost in his soft touch.

«I want you to take my shirt off ». She murmuerd, her boldness surprising even her. The chemistry was thick in the air and she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin. He did so gently, kissing her now exposed back. She turned round to face him, his eyes were glowing with lust and she could feel it too. « Take your clothes off » she demanded. He slipped them off and she admired his body. Firm, toned stomach, dark pubic hair and smooth erect penis. She pulled offher trousers off in response, enjoying his stare as she lay naked on his bed.

« I need you » he groaned as his hands slid slowly up and down her thighs. She guessed it'd been a while since he'd had sex, the tower didn't seem like the most sociable place. She was excited to pleasure him and it made her wet thinking about it. She pulled him by the hips and wrapped her legs around him. «Make me come. » she whispered in his ear as she bit it gently. He slid his cock into her slick vagina and she moaned. « Yes » she encouraged as she started to move in her. « Yes » and she grabbed his thick hair as they started to move in rhythm. He was so beautiful, his green eyes shining as he stared into hers. She felt like she knew these eyes. His beautiful body moved with hers and he moaned lowly as she got closer. « Keep going » she moaned as she started to climax, her orgasm peaked and she was overcome with delicious waves of pleasure. When her moaning subsided he pulled out and she stroked his cock as he came.

They both collapsed back on the bed, lying in the aftermath of their pleasure. His hand stroked her belly and they breathed slowly. What the hell was that. She'd never been so overcome by chemistry with a stranger before. Sure she'd had attractions like any woman, but this was different. It was so immediate. She turned to face him and his shining eyes were watching her with curiousity, his cheeks blushed from his orgasm and a soft grin on his face.

« It's Flynn by the way » and she laughed as she realised they hadn't even exchanged names yet.


End file.
